Random Stories of Summer School Boredom
by Kagome1322
Summary: well umm they are small shot random oneshots.....that i write while im in summer school.....
1. random story 1

**AN: **umm so…this was started in my english summer school for class….its very random….and I just started to write it when I was bored…there will be more because I'm turning it into a series. I will write more throughout summer school. This one is in Kagome's POV.

**

* * *

**

**RANDOM STORY NUMBER 1**

One day I threw Kikyo off a cliff and she landed on some pointy rocks and broke into a million pieces. But Urasue re-resurrected her so she came back. The next day I ran into her I pushed her into a lake with a shark that bit off her head. Then I took the body and gave it to Fluffy. While at Fluffy's I saw Rin. Rin was happy to see me because she had just gotten a new pair of shoes. Soon Sango came by to tell me Ayame and Kouga were fighting again and Miroku and Inuyasha were watching, laughing at Kouga's misfortune.

As we got closer we could hear Ayame yelling, Kouga begging for mercy, and Inuyasha and Miroku's laughter getting louder. When we came into the clearing we seen Ayame throwing Kouga into a tree. Inuyasha was on the ground laughing uncontrollably. When Miroku pointed me and Sango out to him he instantly stopped and stood up.

"Kagome, I can ex-"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha did a face plant into the ground and stayed there for awhile. As this was happening Miroku was going through something similar.

"Now Sango, don't be rash!" Miroku said trying to run.

"Stupid. Inconsiderate. Ungrateful. HENTAI OF A MONK!" Sango said her voice getting louder and her hits coming harder with each word.

Now with the idiots taken care of Sango and I walked over to the fuming Ayame to try and get her to calm down.

"Ugh, I can't believe that jerk! Trying to run away…..AGAIN!"

"Ayame, calm down. Be happy!" Sango tried with enthusiasm.

"No, nothing would make me happy today after what Kouga did!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Well what if I told you I finally killed Kikyo for good?"

"I say YAY! Let's go celebrate!"

So Ayame, Sango, and I all walked away to celebrate the killing of Kinky-hoe while the boys laid on the ground in pain.

* * *

**AN:** ok…so don't ask about the story…..it was random and I was bored and just started writing it….PLZ REVIEW!


	2. random story 2

**AN: **ok so…..this is the same as the other one. Except this one is in 3rd POV……

**Disclaimer:** because I forgot it in the first chapter….I do not own any of the characters in any of the following stories. I have however borrowed them to use in my own stories….

* * *

**Random Story 2**

Inuyasha was walking through the forest when a shoebox fell from the sky. He stopped walking and stared at it for awhile. He got down his hands and feet to sniff it.

"I wonder what it is." he said to himself.

He flipped open the box and started to panic; inside was the spicy substance that Mrs. Higurashi had once fed him. 'oh no, it's the stuff that burns my tongue!' he thought. He looked at it for a few more seconds then took off running. Up in the tree sat Shippo laughing his head off.

The next day Inuyasha smelt Kagome's scent going towards the well. Angry that she thought she could sneak away, he ran to her scent. But when he got to it all he found was another box, this time in the shape of a heart. The box was red, his favorite color, so he opened it. Inside laid the 'deadly' chocolates that make our favorite inu hanyou sick. Afraid of what might happen if he got to close he ran away silently begging for mercy. This time behind a bush off to the side were Sango and Miroku red with laughter.

Later that night Inuyasha was sleeping. He woke up when he heard some giggling. He opened his eyes and the laughter stopped. There was no one around him and when he looked down he seen a pile of chocolates and heap of the spicy food on his chest. He let out a yelp of surprise and jumped to his feet.

"What the heck! Why is kami against me? What did I do?!" he exclaimed.

The silent laughter grew louder with the more he freaked out until it was overpowering Inuyasha's screams.

"Inu-Inuya…sha! Kagome tried to say through her laughter.

"What!" he screamed and turned around.

"It was a joke, only a joke!" said Sango.

"We planted everything the last two days." finished Miroku.

"What??" replied Inuyasha.

"Yea that's right! So you can stop acting like a big baby now!" yelled Shippo.

As everyone else went back to bed Inuyasha was still standing there confused. When he finally got it he screamed…

"You Did What?!"

**

* * *

**

**AN:** yea ok so….this one probably doesn't make that much sense either. And this one also has no relation to the first story……and again I ask PLZ REVIEW!

Luvers you all lots,

Kagome1322


End file.
